In the end
by sorahearts4
Summary: Set after KH2 I'm not too great at summaries....R
1. Late as Usual

**In the end Chp**.**1 Late as usual**

Summary- After KH2 everyone settles down. Pairings Kairi and Sora and Riku and Selphie. I'm bad at summaries! 1st story so be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they are squares and Disney's but I wish I did don't you? Well here we go.

"Hi oh yea I forgot yea yea whatever I'll be there in about 15 minutes okay bye." Sora said yawning and talking into his cell phone. Sora was supposed to meet his friends at the island for a bit to swim and stuff like that. But Sora had slept in as usual. So Sora took a shower and got dressed then went down stairs. There was breakfast there on the table along with a note from his mom.

"Sora, went to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Be back in a bit. Love,Mom"

Sora left a note saying he'd be back later in case she got home before him. He left home and ran to his rowboat by the dock. Kairi's and Riku's boat were gone already. Sora got to the shore of the island and tied up his boat. He saw Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka all on the sand a little ways over they were all wet and sitting on the sand talking in their bathing suits. Sora ran over to them as quickly as possible because he wanted to apologize for being so late.

"Hey Sora what's happenin man." Said Wakka spotting Sora first. (couldn't help myself!)

"Sora! It took you long enough!" Riku shouted brushinga strand ofsilvery hair out of his face.

"Yea I know I just slept through the alarm clock." Said Sora sitting in between Kairi and Riku.

"Come on lets go swimming again since Sora's here. Sorry Sora we were all too hot so we went for a quick swim." Kairi said walking next to Sora as every one ran to the water.

"That's ok I don't mind since it was my fault anyways." Sora said and threw off his shirt and ran into the water head first. After an hour or two Selphie, Tidus and Wakka had to leave all for their own reasons. Sora, Kairi, and Riku lay there on the sand many hours later watching the sunset.

"Wow we haven't done this in so long." Kairi said

"True." Said Riku

"Yea I did this when ever I could on my journey with Donald and Goofy. Sora got up. Well I need to go I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sora yawned.

"See ya." Riku said getting up

"Bye guys." Kairi said

They all got up and got into their boats and rowed off into the sun set. (how nice)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you guys think? It wasn't long but oh wellthe rest will be longer.pleez review!

More sora kairi later on dont worry. REVIEW!


	2. Surprise

In the end Chap.2 Surprise

Summary- Sora gets a shock at something so sudden but at leasthe gets to spend the day with Kairi.

Disclaimer-I don't own any kh characters or squarenix characters or mustang or even the petaporium.

Sora woke up at the sound of his alarm clock for once today. Sora took a shower got dressed etc.

He went down stairs to a shocking site. His mom was sitting down at the table with his dad?

"Dad what are you doing here?" Sora spoke puzzled, his mom and dad divorced four years previously. His mom stayed in Destiny isles but his dad moved to twilight town.

"Well Sora you see I know you don't come over to my house until July fourth (they don't celebrate fourth of July in the kh universe) but I am on a business trip here so I thought I'd drop in and say hi. I will be here for two weeks and I thought that's only until July second and I thought I could take you to my house early." Sora's dad spoke with a goofy grin not unlike Sora's.

"I guess that's ok I mean I haven't seen you in like two and a half years." Sora said thinking of how long those two years were.

His dad said good bye and left just like that. Sora's mom grumbled something about too sudden all the time. Sora grabbed a piece of toast and left to tell Kairi and Riku what happened. He saw his dad speed off in his Lamborghini.

"What does he do to make so much munney?" Sora questioned himself.

RING RING! Sora's cell phone went off.

"Hey, oh hey Kairi whatcha doin, oh yea? That's cool ok I'll be there in a minute.

Sora had his license and all but he and his mom never had enough munney for two cars Sora didn't mind though it's not like he was poor but he wasn't rich. His dad is rich he is just greedy. So Sora started walking.

On his way there he called Riku but Riku went on a vacation to some other island some where but he would be back in a week.

"Hi Kairi. Are we going to your mom's work or what?" Sora asked, when Kairi called she told Sora about her mom's new job at this gigantic pet store and Kairi's mom invited her and Sora over to see.

"I'm hoping to get a new pet since my pet dog Rocky died four days ago." Kairi said starting her red mustang convertable.

"Aw thats too bad."the brunette spoke sincerly, sora always did like Rocky.

"Yea well he lived a good long life." Kairi said a little bit in a croaky voice like she would cry. After a few moments of awkward silence kairi stopped and parked her car outside a large baby blue three storied building. That said on the front, **DestinyPetaporium.**Sora and Kairi walked through the front doors into a large room where there were manydoors and stair cases on the left and right side walls.There was also a lady in a baby blue outfit behinda desk in the backof the room with a paw print name tag thatreadTeena Henta (completely random name) Kairi walked toTeena and asked where her mom was she just pointed to a door lazily.

Kairi and Sora walked through the door into a room lined with cages. Kairi's mom wastalking to a girlandher mom. The girl who was holding and cooing to a a small rodent thing. When the girls mother shook her head Kairi's mom pointed to a door to Kairi's right the mom and daughter then left with the rodent.

"Hi Kairi, Sora." Kairi's mom Wendy spoke in her kind soft voice

"Hello ma'am." Sora spoke pulling off that grin of his.

"Hey mom I'm here to pick a new pet." The red head said exitedly

"Ok Kairi go ahead and look around." Kairis mom spoke in her soft voice.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

After two hours and a half hours and looking through twenty two rooms Kairi decided on something.

"WOW I never thought about how big this place is!" The brunette huffed

"Aww look at her she is so CUTE!" Kairi said holding a two month old ferret in her arms.

"She is cute but how did you get so far ahead of me its like a maze in here."

"Come on Kairi I need to go home."

"Ok Sora."

"I'll walk home it's not too far"

"Ok bye Sora"

Kairi then did something she hadn't ever done before, Kairi kissed sora on the cheek and ran of to find her mom.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Wut did u guys think it took me all day to write PLEEZ REVIEW!**

* * *

**


	3. The truth

In the end Chap 3 The truth

Summary-Ok you see in this chapter the truth finally comes out but what is this truth and who speaks it read and find out... R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing from Kingdom Hearts, no characters, places, etc. I dont own Ipod either. Well let's get started.

Sora hadn't said anything about Kairi kissing him and neither did Kairi. So after like five days Riku came back home early since his sister got sick and they had to come home. Sora had Riku over about seven days laterand they started talking,

"You know it really sucks that you have to spend a month with your dad." Riku spoke

"I know the guy's a dick." Sora said in a venomous tone, his dad meant well but it never turned out right. "The other day he came in our house and made himself breakfast because the lines were too long every where else! So he waltzes in our house as though we are all best buds or something! He always makes things to make him the good guy! What a loser!

"Yeah seriously the dude acts like he knows me or something, he thinks he's cool." The silvered haired young man laughed

"Hey uh Riku do you uh think that well, Kairi likes me." The brunette spoke; face turning an impossible shade of red.

"Where did that come from?" Riku asked at Sora's randomness.

"No where." Sora said looking away quickly

"What happened?" Riku questioned raising an eyebrow "Tell me."

"Nothing, forget it." Sora said quietly

"No tell me." Riku demanded

"Alright you see when we went to the petaporium, Kairi picked a ferret and named it Flower, but before she went to get her mom she kissed me on the cheek." Sora summed the story knowing that Riku would never stop asking.

"Well duh she likes you, and you like her. It's been like that since she came here to the islands." Riku said seriously since once Sora told Riku that he liked Kairi back in like second grade or something, Riku was so angry since Riku used to like Kairi.

"Should I tell her how I feel?" Sora asked with his hands on the back of his neck.

"Well yea of course since ina fewdays you leave for your dad's for a month it would be perfect." Riku said wisely

"K thanks!" Sora said jumping out the window to the ladder he put there for Kairi and Riku

"Uhh your welcome?" Riku said getting up "He must be on a sugar rush or something."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sora ran to Kairi's house and rang the door bell out of breath.

"Hi Sora are you ok you look a bit flushed." Kairi's mom spoke in her usual sweet soft tone.

"HiyeaIranheretoseeKairiisshehere?" Sora asked quickly

"Uhh come again?" Wendy asked

"Oh sorry um well is Kairi here I ran from my house?" Sora tried again

"Yes she is she is in her room you know the way." Wendy smiled

"Thanks." Sora said walking down the hall up the stairs to the first room on the left. Sora knocked on the door like ten times until he finally barged in. Kairi was laying on her bed listening to her I-pod. Kairi was watching the ceiling while whispering the words to the song she was listening to. "Watcha listening to?" He asked loudly next to Kairi's ears

"HOLY SHIT SORA DON'T DO THAT!" Kairi screamed chest heaving

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Sora laughed at Kairi

"Yeah well you did." Kairi said sourly, she hated being snuck up on and Sora knew that.

"Sorry." He apologized again

"So whats up?" Kairi asked putting her I-pod away

"Uh nothing I just wanted to talk to you before I left for a month. I want to spend time with with my mombeforeI leave." Sora said sitting on Kairi's bed

"Oh I see so what do you want to talk about?" Kairi questioned sitting next to Sora after putting away her I-pod

"Well Kairi you see a few days ago atthe petaporium..." Sora started

"I already know what your going to ask, why did I kiss you. Well Sora we never get five minutes alone together, I mean after I kissed youI tried to avoid you. But not in a bad way just so you didn't ask why I kissed you." Kairi spoke in a small voice after she interupted. Kairi knew what came next rejection!

"Oh I see, so why did you kiss me?" Sora asked, he knew the answer already though.

"Because Sora you see that after all these years I really really uhh like you and if..." Kairi's face as red as her hair when Sora interupted

"Kairi, ssshhhhhh." Sora said tilting Kairi's chin up twoards his face and placing his lips on her's. Kairi put her arms around his neck . Sora put his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him on the bed,Sora's tounge begged entrance into Kairi's mouth, Kairi got the message and parted her mouth. Their tounges explored each others mouths and after what seemed like an eternity to them they pulled away from each other for air.

"Sora that was really...wow, I was afraid you didn't like me like that. I thought that you thought I was like a sister to you." Kairi said with tears in her eyes

"Kairi you know... I thought you thought that you only wanted me as a brother. Oh Kairi don't cry it's ok I understand ." Sora hugged kairi

"I mean after all this time I could have just told you how I felt I was so afraid of rejection." Kairi cried silently on Sora's shoulder

"I wanted to tell you too but our friendship was too much to lose." Sora said holding Kairi close

"So Sora does this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Kairi asked in a croaky voice

"Of course Kairi and I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." Sora spoke quietly in her ear

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

How cute right I kno im proud of this chapter but if there are any complaints then u kno im all ears of course cuz i can only try and make it better and ure reviews wuld help so i kno wut 2 improve so any reviews would be nice if they are good or bad so just pleez review! Im already working on the next chapter on paper as wetype so be ready!

Thanx Brittany-Nicole 4 reviewing it was helpful 2 kno I really did need 2 slo down thanx again!

Thanx Koiree 4 reviewing as well !

Also Thanx 2 Narnialaslan

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Last Day

In the End Chap 4 Last Day

Summary-This is the day before he goes to his dads. (he spends a month at his dads from july second to july thirty.)

A/N-I need reviews I have but fifteen reviewsand I seriously want some more pleez and thank you, Oh and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, THANK YOU EVERY BODY! It has taken me a little while to put this chapter up since I have a terrible cough, also my aunt needed the computer for five minutes and Xed out of this site without saving my story that was half way finished so it got deleted, hope it goes well.

Disclaimer-I dont own any kh characters they are squares and disneys i also dont own green day. Now lets get this story started.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were at Sora's for the last day before Sora had to go to his dad's for a month. But since it was raining they stayed inside watching a movie they found in the attic that was in black and white.

"AHH I'm so bored! Why did it have to rain TODAY?" Sora yelled getting up pulling his hair.

"Sora calm down it's not the end of the world."Riku spoke grinning

"Riku this IS really boring I mean this movie is so old that there's no color no sound and we have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on!"Kairi said loudly

"Then what do we do then?"Riku asked

"Anything but this." Sora said frowning at the TV that showed a girl running in a meadow with a little dog.

"Why don't we go and eat some where?" Sora suggested

"Sora all you think about is food isn't it?" Riku asked looking at Sora laughing

"Kairi what do you want to do?" Sora asked pretending not to hear Riku

"Well since eating is out why don't we... TAG YOUR IT!"Kairi shouted and tagged Sora then ran down stairs

"If that's how it's going to be then.. Tag Riku's it."Sora said tagging a disgruntled,Riku who was muttering something about not being fair.

Sora also ran down stairs. They went out side since Sora's mom said to take it out side. They played out side for hours until Riku's mom called his cell she wanted him home because she worries too much and wanted him home so that he wouldn't catch a cold. Sora's mom didn't worry too much. Kairi and Sora eventually fell over tickling each other while rolling in the mud. Before going inside they shared a passionate kiss it didn't last long since a car went by and beeped at them startling them. After showering and drying off they sat in Sora's room talking.

"Tidus and Selphie broke up you know."Kairi said brushing her hair

"Really why?"Sora asked shaking out his hair like a dog.

"Because Selphie found out that Tidus was cheating on her." Kairi said

"Oh I didn't know that. Did you know that Riku likes Selphie he told me." Sora said

"Really? Wow since when?" Kairi asked with

"I don't know he told me a few days ago." Sora said moving over to his computer turning it on.

"Sora you don't think that we should tell anyone that we're together do you I mean Riku is bound to find out soon."Kairi said trying to see Sora's face.

"Oh everyone will know, once we get married and have a house of our own and maybe a kid or two..." Sora said half way seriously looking at a red facedKairi

"SORA!SSSSSHHHHHH! NOT SO LOUD! Your mom is down stairs!" Kairi said with embarassment.

"Kairi chill out hey come over here. This picture was taken a year after you came to the islands." Sora spoke as Kairi sat in his lap

"Oh yeah I sorta remember we didn't have a care in the world. Wouldn't that be great not to have a care in the world again. No peer pressure, no school, no worrying about getting jobs..." Kairi said.

"Yea me and Riku used to compete over everything eating, Racing, even fighting over you."Sora laughed kissing the top of Kairi's head

"Do you remember after you beat Xeanorts heartless when we had to say good bye again?" Kairi asked

"Yea, I do and I hated always saying 'oh I'll come back for you' when I didn't know if I would come back." Sora said

"Yeah I was mostly afraid of you not coming back and me being all alone."Kairi said quietly

"Hey kairi you know when I came home I saw our drawings in the secret place. I saw how you drew one back." Sora said smiling

"Oh uh you saw that. That was my first guessYOU liked me." Kairi said blushing a little

"Same here." Sora said aslightning, thunder and rain crashed all around them.

"Sora I'm going to call my mom and ask if I can sleep over since I am kinda afaraid of driving in storms."Kairi said picking up her phone and dialing a number. "Yea hi mom can I stay at Sora's for tonight?...K thanx I love you to I'll see you in the morning K bye mom." Kairi finished and put her phone away and sat on the bed. Sora turned off his computer turned on his sterio and he put inGreen Day.

"Kairi I'm goin to bed I'm tired." The brunette yawned laying down under the covers. Kairi jumped in bed as well and cuddled into Sora's warm chest.

They fell alseep in each other's warmth.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The next morning with Riku's and Kairi's help, Sora packed. But in no time Sora's mom anounced that Sora's dad was here. Sora didn't want his mom and dad to have too much 'alone' time together, dad would end up dead.

"See ya later Sora." Riku said hugging Sora good bye

"Bye Kairi." Sora said kissing her passionatley. Riku wasn't too surprised.

Sora gathered his stuff and walked down stairs with Riku and Kairi. He hugged them both again and hugged his mom who was so happy to have Sora's dad leaving.

"Bye every one seeya...in a month." Sora said a little gloomy

"C'mon let's get outa here!"Sora's dad said walking out the door

"Bye Kairi,Riku,Mom." Sora waved leaving getting into his dad's nice car.

After a while of driving Sora couldn't find his I-pod so it was just uncomfortable silence until...

"Sora your 17 and you don't have a car?" Sora's dad asked

"Yea I'm saving for a car and a new cell."Sora said showing his dad his cell covered in duck tape.

"Your B-day isAugust fourth. Well we'll see what we can do." His dad said thinking

"Cool." Sora said thinking that this might not be too bad...

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

What did you guys think good, bad just tell me. Flames accepted I just seriously want reviews!

Thanx to every one who has reviewed I love your reviews I hope that if any of you had complaints or suggestions that I satisfied them. Thanx to all of you and I have two other stories that need some reviews. Pleez Review.


	5. The first day

In the End Chapter Five, The first Day

Summary-This is the first day at his dad's not much more to say really….

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but the story….

A/N-Thanks to Kaiora93 for your awesome reviews!

Thanks- to Flamers eat dirt, for your really nice review.

Thanks to pirate.chan it helped

alsothanks to Rikusangel

So thanks to all of you guys who have already reviewed (especially Brittany Nicolewho is ssssooooo awsome!) Narniaaslan, Shadow Minamoto, Emily Bennet, and Newty 10. Thank you all.

Now you guys know the drill R&R!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sora and his dad had gotten home to Twilight Town and went to his dad's mansion after an extremely tiring ride. His dad called Joel the butler to show Sora his room since his dad has moved a lot in the past two and a half years. Sora found his I pod and went right to sleep on the fluffy bed listening to green day.

"Ring Ring RING RI….."Sora's phone rang until he answered groggily

"Hey Kairi, why are you calling so early?" Sora asked yawning

"Sora it's one o'clock p.m." Kairi said laughing at Sora

"Fuck must have slept in again ah well." Sora said

"So how are you?"

"My dad might be getting me a car and a new cell phone."

"Lucky."

"I have to spend a month with him and you think I'm lucky?"

"It is worth it. Oh gotta run my mom needs me at work she needs help with something. Bye love you Sora.

"Love you too bye Kai."

"Master Hirou what shall you be having for breakfast?" the butler known as Joel asked Sora

"Holy Hell when did you get here!"Sora screamed frightened at the butler who came from no where

"Two point five moments ago sir." The butler said looking at his watch "So what shall it be?" he asked again

"Uh toast and eggs, scrambled." Sora said scratching his head getting up "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough. What type of egg, ostrich of chicken?" Joel asked

"Uh Chicken bring it in, in ten minutes or so." Sora said thinking, who would eat an ostrich egg

Once Joel left Sora took the nicest shower ever he opened the closet to a spectacular site. It was a closet like those of super stars! It was huge half of them didn't fit since he hadn't been to his dad's in two and a half years his dad just moved Sora's close. Sora wore a black hoodie and baggy blue jean shorts. It was rainy.

Sora got his breakfast and ate while he looked around his gigantic room. He found a panel of buttons on the wall that read…. Red TV Blue sterio/cd player Orange DVD/Video player Yellow Game systems Purple Box of remotes and controllers Brown box of dvds and videos.

Sora presed the red button and a tv bigger than him came out of the wall.

"WOW!" Sora said, he hadn't ever seen a tv as big not counting the theater screen.

Sora watched some thing on tv until his dad knocked.

"Come in"Sora said turning off the TV

"So you like the room, nice tv huh?" His dad said smiling at the blank tv screen

"Yea it's pretty cool, except the stalker butler."Sora said laughing

"Yeah Joel will creep up on you like that." Sora's dad said

"I know I was talking to my friend Kairi on the phone and he just asks me what I want to eat!"Sora said

"Wait that was Kairi at your house and Rku? My you have you guys grown. I remember when you all were mud wrestling over who would get to sit next to Kairi." Sora's dad said embarssing Sora. Sora remembered that. "But you are more than friends with Kairi now huh?"

"How'd you know?"Sora asked turning the color of a tomato

"Joel said that you said bye love you to a young lady on the phone earlier today." His dad said

"Oh stupid spy butler." Sora said

"BEEP BEEP" went Sora's dad's beeper went off

"Sorry gotta run they need me in the office." Sora's dad said walking out the door

Sora left the house and went to a small returant called Sunset Hill cafe'. There he met up with familiar faces. Fuu, Rai and Vivi.

"Look." Fuu said

"Sora! Y'know." Rai said loudly

"Good to see you." Vivi said

"Hey guys how are you. Where's Seifer?" asked Sora grinning

"Date." Fuu spoke sourly

"Whith who?"Sora asked

"The knew girl Quistis Y'know!" Rai said

"Oh tough luck Fuu."Sora said knowing that she liked Seifer. He earned a punch in the arm from Fuu.

"Leaving."Fuu said leaving with Rai and Vivi.

Sora ate at the Cafe' happy to see someone familiar. His phone rang quite suddenly

"Heroh?" Sora said mouth full of food

"Eating as usual?" Riku asked

"RIKU what doYOU want? Sora asked yelling at him.

"Guess who I'm going out with now?" Riku asked

"Selphie maybe." Sora said

"YEA!" Sora never heard him so happy "She left Tidus since he cheated on her with Yuna."

"So I heard."Sora said grinning at his friend's gidiness

"So Sora how are you?" Riku asked knowing how much of a jerk his dad is

"He's not so bad when he's not arond mom ya'know." Sora said "AND he might get me a car and new cell."

"Your lucky my parents won't let me drive since I wrecked my first car remember?" Riku said jelous

"Oh yea well my mom let's me drive she just uses the car more. Plus the high gas prices." Sora said

"Yeah gas is expensive. Got to go my little stster is crying and I'm supposed to be watching her." Riku said hanging up.

Sora paid with the hundred dollar bill his dad left for him even though the bill was only twelve dollars he said they could keep the change since it was a slow day.

He returned home to his dad who said,

"Hey Sora have fun while you were out? Cuz you know I ordered the movie Click, down in the theater room." His dad said smiling

"Really? That movie isn't even out yet! Wait you have a theater room?" Sora asked exitedly Adam Sandler and Haley Joel Osment (Though Haley isn't even in the movie I had to mention him)were his favorite actors and Sora really wanted to see the movie. (the second actor I mentioned is Sora's voice over to any who didn't know that.)

"Yes really, though the movie isn't out yet, some one in the office was the Director and he let me. And yes I have a theater room." His dad said with that goofy award winning grin that matches Sora's.

"Cool to the theater room." Sora said asexitedly as a kid in a tooth rotting garaunteed candy shop.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

K well that was it, what did you guys think of it good bad just let me know what you think?TELL ME!You should know what comes next...

REVIEW!


	6. Cut in half

Chapter Six Cut in half

Summary- Sora is bored and misses his friends. But I think he will be ok.

Disclaimer-I don't own any KH characters or places or anything like that. I also don't own McDonald's or claws. If I did own these things I'd be rich however I don't and I am not.

A/N- Ok I had writers block and some one helped me out so much that words can't express so I'll try but it won't meet how grateful I really truly am. Give a round of applause to the most awesome writer ever Brittany-Nicole!Loud applause from the crowd

She helped with writer's block she gave me great tips she told me how to stay in character. (which was a huge help cuz like every one was telling me to stay in character but not telling me what they meant!) So every one if you liked my story then you have to read her awesome stories cuz she ROX OUT LOUD she is like so awesome it'll blow your mind away so read her stories!

I also want to thank Kaiora93 who is awesome! Thanks for the reviews.

Oh and also Emily Bennet who is cool for her reviews

Now on with the story

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town most were out side eating sea-salt Ice cream or playing in a pool or even at the beach having a rip roaring good time. But not Sora he was inside on his bed almost as bored as if he were grounded. It was about two O'clock right now and Sora couldn't do anything but miss his friends for some reason he didn't feel this way when he first got here. It wasn't just Kairi, Riku and the others on the islands, but Leon, Donald, Goofy Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa and many others that he had met over those two long and eventful two years. He couldn't get in touch with his friends on the islands since his phone broke a few days ago while he was out skate boarding. Sora knew it wouldn't have lasted much longer in its condition.

His dad left said he would come back with a little 'sumpthin' as his dad had said it. He had said it in a tone that most likely meant pizza or tacos or something like that.

Sora didn't care though he was too bored to even function correctly. Sora also missed the excitement of being out on the battle field, traveling to new worlds and exploring new places. Now he was cooped up in a little town. Sora fell a sleep until around five and heard his dad who must have came home recently since he normally took his time doing everything plus all the traffic.

"Sora come here you have got to see this!" Sora's dad Aaron called from the front hall. It sounded like an emergency. Sora was a little worried because this sounded really serious.

"Yeah dad what is it?" Sora asked looking around prepared for anything.

"Oh god look in the drive way!" His dad said in a scared tone of voice Sora knew all too well, when he was out traveling he heard it most often when ever some one saw a heartless for the first time. His dad opened the door and…

There parked next to his dad's Lamborghini was a silver convertible Porsche!

Sora ran to the car knowing it was his considering it said happy birthday Sora on a poster stuck to the hood. Sora opened the car door and on the Passenger seat was a brand new razor phone! The keys to the car were already in the ignition.

"Oh god dad this just wow, too much I guess. But in a good way thanks so much I love it!" Sora said hugging his dad for the first time in years. Most likely since Mom and Dad broke up he thought.

"Well Sora I thought that you might like it." His dad said beaming at his son's overjoyed reaction.

"Thanks so much!" Sora said, almost as happy as when he and Kairi came to be boy friend and girlfriend.

"It gets even better than this." Aaron laughed getting a kick out of how happy his son is.

"What, how?" Sora asked amazed at what could be added on to this, a private jet perhaps his own house, Sora guessed in his mind.

"You can drive this home as soon as you pack and you're ready to go." His father said

"Really? Awesome! Not that I wanna leave. Well I do but I don't. You know what I mean, right dad?" Sora said talking as fast as Selphie did. This, mind you is quite fast.

"Yeah I understand. You better start packing to get to your friends." His dad said grinning. After throwing his stuff into a couple of bags he said good-bye to Joel the stalker butler who Sora had grown a sort of friendship with. Sora was ready to leave and it took him like only half an hour to do it all now came his good-bye to his dad.

"Ah Sora good-bye I will see you again for Thanks Giving break right you can even drive here on your own I believe." Aaron said giving Sora a bone cracking hug

"Bye dad thanks again. I will see you again for my Thanks Giving break." Sora said returning the hug. After saying good-bye one more time, Sora took off the poster and put it in the trunk. He got into his knew car and drove away to destiny islands waving to his dad happily. Sora felt a little bit bad about leaving early because his dad loved having him there. But his dad said it was fine, his dad must have known how he felt because he didn't seem too sad.

Sora didn't think much more of it since he was getting hungry and everyone knows that the world stops for Sora when he is hungry. He sat down at a table in a McDonalds after ordering a big Mac and receiving the order number forty four. His number was called so he received his meal. He took a sip of his water and thought he should call Riku. After like four rings Riku picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Riku asked

"Hey guess who?" Sora said teasing Riku

"Hey Sora I thought you e-mailed me that your phone broke."

"Yeah I did but I got a new one didn't you check to see who called? Any way my dad got it for me it's a razor phone!" Sora said excitedly.

"You know I never check who is calling me! So it's like halfway through your visit with your dad right?" Riku asked

"Well you'd be surprised how time flies by." Sora said being way too obvious, but Sora was lucky his best friend had a head as hard as a rock.

"Sora I've got to run I am late for work, again." Riku mumbled the last part however Sora heard him.

"Again I'm surprised they didn't fire you yet." Sora laughed

"Yeah the head chef almost cooked me!" Riku laughed loudly, Riku worked at claws crab house it was a new place and Riku was a waiter. They exchanged quick good-byes and hung up.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sora arrived home around four in the morning and very tired so he walked in the house after parking his new car in the drive way. He walked in and accidentally kicked his cat patches that didn't seem to enjoy being kicked while sleeping so he made a terrible screeching noise.

Sora sat down on the couch too tired to go up stairs. Sora got up about five minutes later to go in the kitchen, to splash water in his face so he would wake up enough so that he could go upstairs to bed. He walked through the door and BAM! Something round and metal hit him in the back of the head knocking him over.

"Oh my god Sora I'm so sorry. Sorie are you alright?" His mother asked using her pet name for him. It had been her who had hit Sora. She thought him an intruder so she sneaked down stairs grabbed a frying pan and hid afraid it could have been some one dangerous.

"Mom jeez that hurt why'd you attack me?" Sora asked her while groaning in pain

"I'm sorry, but why are you home so early?" His mother asked confused and also worried that her only son might have a concussion.

"I'm alright now but I'm home early because dad got me a car and phone and let me leave early." Sora said tiredly curling up in his mom's arms

"We'll talk in the morning ok now you need sleep." Sora's mom Tara helped her son up the stairs and into bed.

"It's good to have you home Sora." She said

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Alright that was the chapter hoped you enjoyed once again I'd like to thank Brittany-Nicole for helping me

So now all I ask of you all is to review! Please?


	7. Home

In the end

Chapter seven, Home

Summary- A chapter about Sora being home again. Rather simple I know sorry if this isn't too exciting.

Disclaimer- I own nothing because if I did I'd be much wealthier.

A/N-Thank you Brittany-Nicole a million times over it means a lot to me. Thank you every one else who reviewed but I want some more so R&R!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

There's no place like home I can tell you that. Sora woke up groggily with a painful lump on his head. Sora felt strange since Joel wasn't there to take his order. Sora had gotten used to being at his dads but he was so glad to be home. Sora did his morning routine and went down stairs his mom was at work she started working at a health food place it was called the Greeney Beany Café, Sora didn't like it very much the health food tasted like crap. He didn't have any exquisite breakfast or anything just buttered toast. He watched TV for a little while on the old sofa that he loved, not that the ten hundred dollar sofas weren't nice he just liked the old lumpy one better.

Sora had his day planned first he would visit Riku spend a little while hanging with him, then go and see Kairi, maybe take her to the islands, then after that he would go home. Sora turned off the TV grabbed his car keys and went out to his car. It was a ten minute drive to Riku's place once he got there he noticed Riku's parent's car wasn't there. Sora snuck in the back door and he crawled up the stairs to the only room up there, Riku's room. He listened to the door for a moment and heard nothing so he entered the door and entered the room. He saw him in his bed naked but he wasn't alone Selphie was also there, thank god there was a blanket around them and thank god they were asleep. He snuck out and drove off to Kairi's house. He pulled in the dive way and saw Wendy was opening the door to the house with grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey want some help with those?" Sora asked

"Sora what a nice car, your back early aren't you? Is everything ok?" Wendy asked in her incredibly nice tone of voice

"Yeah I was just looking for Kairi, is she here?" Sora asked "Oh yeah do you want help with those?"

"Kairi is at the beach right now and no thank you dear I've got them." She said calmly as ever.

"Ok then thanks." Sora said waving to Wendy as he walked back to his car. He drove off and less then ten minutes later he was at the beach. He parked his car not far from where the sand starts.

"Hmm, nice parking today." Said Sora considering how packed it was normally. Sora saw Kairi's car not far from his.

"Good she didn't leave yet." Sora spoke out loud to himself. Sora walked through the sand until he got to the water. He loved the ocean, it was beautiful it took his breath away, almost the same way Kairi did, Kairi was much like the sea beautiful, breath taking, fierce, and the list goes on. Sora just realized why there was such good parking. It was cloudy and foggy though it was still a rather warm day, how he didn't realize that before he didn't know but it didn't matter anymore he just saw Kairi. She stood just barley in the water it came to her ankles, Kairi just stood there looking out at the water as though waiting for something. Sora decided he would sneak up on her no matter how much she hated it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kairi's POV

I stood there on the beach looking out at the water. I chose today since I knew there wouldn't be many people. All I saw was like eight other people. I had done this a lot while Sora was off on his adventure. I guess I have issues with him leaving. Then something grabbed me from behind, I screamed naturally…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Normal POV

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kairi screamed as she turned around ready to hit the attacker.

"Sora what are you doing here? Kairi gasped

"Hugging you." Sora laughed.

"You know what I meant! You still have half a month left at your dad's. And Sora you know I hate it when you scare me!" Kairi said though she sounded mad she was thrilled that Sora was home early.

"Well see, my dad must have noticed that I was home sick and so he gave me a new cell and a new car, then he let me leave. That's basically it." Sora said looking at Kairi's fierce face; Kairi couldn't keep the face for long because in seconds she was beaming.

"Oh I am so happy you are home!" Kairi said hugging Sora, even though Sora was gone only for half a month it felt like forever.

"Yeah I am happy to be back." Sora said happily

"Did you see Riku yet? Oh and did he tell you he got together with Selphie?" Kairi asked

"Oh yeah I saw him, and yes he told me. In fact I went over earlier and I saw him asleep naked with Selphie on his bed." Sora winced at remembering this.

"Really, man their taking it fast. They haven't been together for even a month." Kairi said thinking of how Selphie treats boys like candy.

"Yeah, I know. How long do you think they will be together, do you think?" Sora asked still holding on to Kairi

"I dunno, I hope a while for Riku's case he's really happy, Selphie on the other hand, I feel as though she's doing this to replace Tidus…" Kairi sadly said sitting down on Sora's lap.

"Yeah he was thrilled when he called." Sora told her

"Yeah and Selphie was happy but not thrilled really, she hasn't had time to get over Tidus." Kairi said

"Yeah." He said, afraid Riku might get hurt during this relationship.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi said looking up at Sora

"Yeah what's up?" Sora replied

"Do you think we will be together forever?" She asked suddenly  
"Yeah Kairi why wouldn't we be. Our hearts are intertwined. So of course Kairi, I mean I love you." Sora spoke kissing Kairi on the top of her head

"Are you being serious or just being cheesy?" Kairi said staring at him

"Kairi would I joke about something like this?" Sora firmly said staring at Kairi

"I'm sorry, your right I love you too." She looked away a little embarrassed, but not before Sora turned Kairi around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Once they broke away Kairi continued to sit in Sora's lap. They sat like this for hours not talking much but looking out to the water. Once it got dark they kissed goodbye and they drove their separate ways to home.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ok now you all need to review. Please and thank you…


End file.
